


Blue Jeans

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [56]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In which Killian runs out of clothes so Emma resorts to take him shopping. Bickering and making out in the changing room ensues. OR- Killian doesn't like regular clothes or leather jackets that don't reach his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

“Swan?” Emma heard Killian cry out from their bedroom. “Where’s my leather jacket? And my pants! Swan, where’s my pirate outfit?”

Emma walked into the room to see her boyfriend wearing nothing but the boxers she had bought him a few months back.

“I gave it to the dry cleaners this morning,” she told him as she gave him a quick once over. He had gotten them completely dirty during a mock duel with Henry, so she took the liberty to have them cleaned. Her son had wanted to learn different styles of sword fighting, seeing how David could only teach him one method, so her boyfriend immediately offered assistance.

Henry had loved learning all these styles of weaponry, including archery from her mother. She felt a little bad that she couldn’t teach him any sort of skill, but Henry had told her that she taught him the most important thing of all: how to be strong even when all you want to do is break. She had nearly cried at that, but she had repressed the tears as she pulled her son in tightly for a hug.

“I don’t have any other clothes,” he said with a frown as he stared at her hopelessly. “What do I do?”

She walked over to where he was, “I’ll get you some clothes from Dad for now, but I’m taking you shopping. You need more than just one outfit.”

He frowned, “But it won’t be leather clothes, will it?”

She shook her head, “Nope.”

He sighed but gave her a nod. She smiled triumphantly knowing she had won, and that Killian would be wearing clothes from this realm.

Emma went to her father and asked for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was the same size as Killian, so she figured they would work fine for him. He seemed a bit skeptical, seeing how his clothes weren’t exactly his style. Killian wore them reluctantly, and while it wasn’t a perfect match, it seemed to work fine for the moment.

She took him to a clothing store in downtown Storybrooke, _The Seamstress’ Three_ , and immediately began browsing through male clothing. Killian looked lost as she handed him several pairs of jeans as well as shirts which she though would suit him.

It was a weird thing, to be the kind of girl who bought clothes for their boyfriend. She would always look at those couples in stores with a bit of envy and a bit of judgement as she watched girls pick out entire wardrobes for them. Granted, her circumstances were very different.

“Swan, are all of these necessary?” he asked exasperated as he struggled to hold all the clothes in his arms.

She smiled as she saw him, “I think you can go try them on now,” she said as she guided him towards where the change rooms were.

He looked skeptically at the room Emma quickly pushed him into it and closed the curtain. She could hear him fumble around as he pulled the clothes on. She waited for about five minutes before calling out.

“How are you doing?” she asked him though the curtain.

She could he a huff, “I look stupid, Swan,” he said.

“Come out and let me see,” she insisted.

“No,” Killian said firmly. “I look strange and I return to let people see how I look.”

She refused to argue with him, so she pulled the curtain open to reveal him on the other side. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw him in the dark navy denim which hung off his body perfect. The sky blue shirt he was wearing clung to his body in all the right places and brought out his gorgeous eyes.

“See?” he grumbled. “I look horrible, don’t I? Do you know how strange it is to not have a leather jacket covering your knees? I refuse to buy these strange clothing and nothing you say can convince me to get them-”

She pushed him into the changing room and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her hands grasped at his hair as his back touched the wall. He was caught off guard by her actions but immediately pulled her in closely. She ran her fingers down his chest to feel his wonderful body through the material.

“I take it that you like it?” he asked breathlessly as she pulled away from him finally. He had a hint of a smirk on his face but she refused to give in to him.

“Obviously,” she said as she returned his smirk. “Now, do you want to trust my judgement, or try on the rest of the clothes?”

He grinned, “I don’t know, will you kiss me like that each time if I do try them on for you?”

She rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the stack of clothes from him. “I’ll go wait out front. Bring the outfit you’re wearing now, and I’ll pay for all of them.”

Emma could feel his smirk on her back as she walked away from the room but didn’t turn back. She knew the fact that she approved of the clothing definitely helped her case in getting him to wear the clothes, but she didn’t mind; he definitely looked amazing in them.


End file.
